Life after the Battle of Hogwarts
by writergirl18
Summary: **Currently discontinued do to busy life, will resume soon** Two years after Voldemorts death Harry's world starts to get busy with the arrival of new weasley children and the romances that create them, Rated T for language h/g hr/r k/ge t/v f/b p/a l/r
1. Victoire the Heart Breaker

Life after the Battle of Hogwarts

Authors Note/ A/N: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. Most of these characters and places belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I did however invent a few Characters and places and took some liberties. FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE BE NICE AND R&R.

It was two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. With Voldemort gone, you would think that life for Harry, Luna, Neville, and the Weasleys would be calm, quiet and peaceful. That statement could not have been farther from the truth. Harry's godson, Teddy, lived for most of the year with his grandmother. Harry and Ginny were back together and everyone had finished their final year of Hogwarts. Everything was finally good in Harry's universe.

"BILL! GET FLEUR TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW! PERCY! GET AUDREY TO THE HOSPITAL! LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as both Fleur and Audrey's, Percy's wife, water broke.

Ginny and Harry, who was holding little Teddy, were rushed out the door after Fleur who was moaning in Bill's arm as he rushed towards the apparition point. Although the press had finally calmed down a month ago, they still kept up the wards just in case. As they watched Bill and Fleur apparate, Harry tightened his grip on the squirming Teddy and hugged Ginny to him. Ginny was too nervous to apparate at the moment so Harry was going to take her Side-along. As he spun around he caught one last glimpse of Percy rushing down the walk before he was pulled into nothingness.

As they arrived at Saint Mungo's, they could see Fleur being rushed away by a medi-witch. Harry and Ginny sat down in the waiting room and explained to a very confused Teddy what was happening to Fleur and Audrey.

Half an hour later they were called into Fleur's room to see the little baby girl who they named Victoire. When they went in Teddy looked at Victoire for a minute and she stared right back at him before reaching out for him. Teddy put out his little hand and she grabbed it immediately.

"Ah. I think they were meant to be together."Ginny sighed in awe while Fleur smiled down at the two children in awe of the connection between them.

Little Victoire had already claimed one boy's heart.


	2. Katie's News

Note: I don't own the world of harry potter

After they saw Victoire, Harry and Ginny went over to see little Baby Molly, Percy's child. The entire family, including Victoire, Fleur, Audrey, and Molly, headed back to the Burrow to celebrate. Katie Bell, the chaser from Hogwarts, had been at the doctors while the births happened. As she snuck back into the burrow she noticed that there was a celebration that her doctors visit would add to, if George was okay with it under the circumstances. She noticed the babies in Fleur and Percy's arms. So she had missed the birth, oh well. As she entered the festivities, nervousness settled into her stomach, how would George react?

George noticed that Katie had returned from the Doctor and he also noticed the panicked look on her face. _Was she alright? What was wrong? _He thought as he wandered over to her.

As he approached Katie sucked in a deep breath and whispered in his ear the results of the doctor's visit. His face lit up at the news and Katie looked relieved. In fact George was so happy that he jumped up on the coffee table to announce the news.

"Attention everyone, Katie and I have some good news. Katie's pregnant with Twins!' everyone looked at George and Katie for a minute before rushing over to hug the happy soon to be married couple.

As things calmed down Katie felt relieved George had had the exact opposite reaction of what she thought would happen. Katie walked over to meet the new babies while people discussed names or the twins.

Katie already knew her little boy's all she needed to do was decide on the girl's since one twin was female and one was male.


	3. Good news

Authors note: I don't own the world of harry potter

A year after the birth of Victoire and Molly, Teddy and Victoire were inseparable. They played together, they ate together, and they took naps together.

Victoire's first sentence was "Where is Teddy?"

Everyone at the Burrow watched the three youngsters play together as the bond between Teddy and Vic, as they call Victoire, grow. One day, when Harry came back from buying a ring to propose to Ginny, Teddy and Victoire ran to see Harry.

"Uncle Harry" they said in unison, another habit they had developed

"Why don't I have a daddy or mommy like Vic and Molly?" Teddy finished.

Harry looked down at them sadly. "Teddy, your parents were killed by a very bad man right after you were born. They were fighting to save you from him. The same bad man killed my mum and dad when I was littler than you and he also killed Uncle George's twin." Harry explained.

"Oh." Teddy said sadly.

Victoire looked at him and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek like she had seen her mum do when her dad was sad. Everyone had been watching Harry explain the loss and saw what Victoire had done. Teddy looked up at her and smiled melting all the hearts in the room.

Harry and Ginny went into the garden of the Burrow and down to their favorite tree by the pond. Harry had the ring in his pocket. As they lay on the blanket Harry had conjured they looked up at the stars discussing what had happened between Victoire and Teddy that afternoon. When they were done discussing the young couple, Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Ginny, I love you and I always want to be with you will you marry me?" He asked suddenly, pulling out the ring.

"Of course!" Ginny cried as she threw her arms around him.

He slid the ring on her finger and they fell asleep under the stars.

George and Katie had been sitting in a tree near the happy couple of Ginny and Harry so they had heard everything. Katie had a smile on her face and George was smiling yet he had his fist clenched at the end of the arm around Katie's shoulder. Katie looked up at him and smiled.

"George, calm down its Harry for one thing. Plus you're a prat if you can't see how they love each other." Katie whispered as he carried her out of the tree.

He put her back down and as they walked inside, they conjured blankets to cover the sleeping forms of Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning to Katie's shriek of pain as her water broke. It had been almost 9 months of being pregnant and the babies were finally ready to be born.


	4. Teddy's gift, Charlie's loss

Author note: I don't own harry or his world.

At 7:00 in the morning that day, Katie Weasley gave birth to Twins, Fred and Roxanne. Fred looked exactly like George. Roxanne had the pretty petite features of Katie mixed with beautiful auburn hair that you could see in the 3 little curls atop her little head. They were beautiful.

Harry, being the favorite of all the kids, would be a lot busier in a couple of months when he started his job as head of the auror department and the twins were capable of crawling.

As the newly increased family left Saint Mungo's, no one noticed that Victoire and Teddy were busy experimenting with the fact that Teddy could change his appearance at will.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Harry and Ginny sat down to work on wedding plans.

"I think we should have it on the 16th"

"Ginny, then Teddy can't come"

"Right, how about the 10th, it's the last day we have him before he goes back to Andromeda for a while. Plus, then we can have some grownup time, free of Teddy."

"Sounds Great" Harry agreed as Teddy came up to them, blabbing about what he could do.

Victoire was right behind him, staring at him in admiration as he changed his appearance to match Harry's.

"Teddy, how did you learn you could do that?" Ginny asked

"I wanted to blend in with Victoire, Molly, Fred, and Roxanne and Victoire said I have Red hair like her!" he cried excitedly.

Teddy changed his appearance back to normal for everyone when Harry and Ginny told them what Teddy could do.

The next morning, the Burrow work up to shouts of anger coming from the kitchen. As everyone rushed down to see what was wrong, they found Charlie and his girlfriend, Amber, fighting.

"YOU STUPID PRAT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST PROPOSE ALREADY!" Amber screamed

"WHAT IF I'M NOT READY YET? I'M NOT READY FOR THE BABY YOU WANT! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED!" Charlie yelled.

"SO WHAT?"

"SO, I'M NOT READY!"

"YOU PRAT"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SOD OFF?!" Charlie yelled as Amber stomped towards the door.

"We're through" she hissed angrily as she slammed the door.

Charlie sighed. He really did care about Amber; he just wasn't ready for marriage, let alone a child.

Bill and Fleur sat outside the Burrow watching as Teddy and Victoire played.

"Your poor brother, all elone in Romania now she haz left heem." Fleur exclaimed with her strong French accent.

"He'll be alright. Charlie's tough enough to bounce back from this." Bill assured her.

"I hope your right. I really hope he'll be alright."


End file.
